


10th Medal

by Sasowe



Series: Kamen Rider OOO [3]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: 10th medal, A dream, Gen, Headcanon, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasowe/pseuds/Sasowe
Summary: Just a thought: What if Ankh could got his 10th medal? And became calm again?





	10th Medal

In this dream Ankh had all his core medals. All nine were in him and it felt great, yet somehow not enough. He was powerful but still it wasn’t 10 medals like he use to be original. Ankh never thought it would be like that, but that was his greeedy self. Originally it was 10 medals, harmony and completeness.

But there it is. He heard it appeared. 10th medal. Not only his, but all 5 of them. Uvas, Kazaris, Mezoolos and Gammels too. Their greediness where strong, as Ankh was watching them catch medals and sigh with happiness. He was so jealous… suddenly Mezoolu collapsed. 10 medals whirled few times and stopped move. Next Kazari became 10 complete medals. Someone put them in beautiful boxes, as they became calm. He was watching this and suddenly except jealous he felt fear. He looked at Mezool’s medals. That wasn’t ‘her’ anymore. That was just calmed down items in the box. He reached a hand for his last medal and everything went white and calm for a second, he felt how his self slowly falling asleep. He took his hand, like his medal was burning him. What was happening?

“Ankh? What’s wrong? You have a chance to become complete again!” Eiji appeared behind him, Hina was next to them. 

“Ankh… I’m so happy!” she smiled but had tears in her eyes.

Them. Those two humans suddenly concerned him. When he will become complete… his self will disappear… he will never see them again. Never eat an ice cream, never feel the sun on his skin, never…

He woke up terrified. That was the most exhausting dream he ever had.


End file.
